Nine Nine
A Change of Life 1. Nothing But Bad Luck The place was...a mess! Soda spills all over the floor, gunpowder left in the attic....the flickering lights, the sound of sewage just outside, it's too much for a party of high school teens. But hey, who's gonna stop 'em? There's about 20 of them, and the nearest police station is miles away. There were only one gang at the party made of 5 people (the 10 of the others came for free cigars), the 6th person fell asleep forever for taking asleep forever for taking a huse dose of vitamins to use to put surgery patients to sleep a few weeks ago, and ditched by his own gang, living a miserable li- fe, asleep. Now, the whole gang, was teens from 16–18 years ago, from 10th to 12th. Angel R. Thompson (16) Call him by first name Angel and that's the last person you'll ever mention. For now, t-he dude named "Angel" doesn't exist. His is called by his middle name, Ren. He's one of the youngest of the gang, yet the leader of the gang. He was named Angel after his aunt. Ren always felt disrespected about this. His life went on, and he greatly disrespected his family, former-friends, and ex-girlfriends. He honestly cared for no one but himself. He enjoys talking trash sometimes, because it strengthens his appearance a little bit. Jimmy E. Abdul (16) ''He claims to be Ren's best friend, though as usual, Ren didn't care for anyone. He quited sc- ool, leading his teachers in astonishment. He was a very good kid. But as they say, "People can't poison snakes, but Snakes can poison people"......Meaning it's harder to change a bad kid to good, than a good kid to bad. Jimmy barely ever slept, eated. He just enjoy being with Ren. That was bad. It did make him a bit useful, yet very pathetic. ''Henry C. Hernandez (17) ''This guy can get you any deal when it comes to money, drugs, anything that might just kill ya! Some people don't like him, as he likes to scam people when it comes to business. And he's great at it, too. You could get him to do anything for money from smoking in a local area to giving anyone a very fast or slow death. Pay him, then choose your victim's death. You could go with a fast one......perhaps a gunshot, a crack of the neck, or even a simple, eh....making them eat something extremely toxic. Perhaps slow deaths. Drowning, Snake bites, Insect bites, Extreme heat, Extreme frost. Henry can do it all. ''Victoria T. Oppa (18) ''You know how I said Ren didn't care for no one but himself? I was wrong. Victoria was his only friend, a very funny girl. She liked to smoke alot and randomly shoot in the air sometimes. Not much is known about this girl, as she is very secretive. ''Deamon T. Henderson (18) ''What kinda person is he? He's the creepeist part of the gang. No one trusts him, and would never want to. Rumors say he might be a demon, taking a long vacation from hell onto earth. What makes us say this? First off, his named is pronounced "Dahy-Muhn", although looks more like "Demon". Second, oddly noticeable, His first name starts with Dea, Middle starts with T, and Last name starts with H, and what does that spell, kids? 'DEATH.' (we hear noises of babies crying) Ah, shutup. So, that's everyone. So the party happened at some abandoned house (strange how it's always abandoned). Ren was laying on the floor, half drunk, half asleep. Victoria had her face on the table. Demon was sleep with his gun, in a weird position as if about to shoot someone in his sleep. Jimmy and Henry were the only ones awake, yet a bit drunk. The whole house was now only the five. : "Hey Henray! What'ycha got fo mey?" : "I have a dea-yl on dis noouuuuuuuuu...." : "Hey dood, snap ouyt of it" : "Nah mayn, I fee-yl grayt...." : "It's obvious dja don't, now goes to bed beefo...." And that was it. Jimmy fell to the ground as if he'd been shot in the neck. And like an elephant on tight rope, Henry fell to the ground right after him. The whole gang was asleep.... Turns out they left the door open. But who cares anyway about that? It's not like some vampire named Villiam will come into the house and kill them.....You know what? That's a great idea for a horror movie....Nah, too classic...... Well, hope you expected it, but nothing happened. Exept the fact that it got really cold, and the whole house myseriously got foggy. It woke up the gang in the middle of the night. Then morning punched the gang straight in the face, the heat choked 'em to death, and the sweat still bothered them. : "What's up with the heat, yall?" Ren asked in annoyance. : "I don't know, man" Jimmy answered. : "What the hell? Why did you forget to turn on the the AC!" : "Cus' it was pretty cold the night before" : "Yah...what was up with the cold, yall?" : "I don't know, man" : "What the hell? Why did you forget to close the door! OK, somethin's goin' on. The AC is off, the door was open, and everything's so clean!" : "Well, let's ditch this place" Demon said. : "Alright, I got a deal for the car just outside days ago" Henry said. : "What are you guys wait for, let's just go!" Victoria said. So they went on in the new car. I was great! First, many days of sitting in an abondoned, old house, and now this! The leather seats, AC, a heater, this was parodise! How many lucky people get to enjoy this everyday? This car was awesome! In less than an hour, they were 32 miles away from where they left. They were running out of gas fast. I drove only a bit more before they finally found the second nearest gas station, near a Kroger store. Ren stopped the car, and told Jimmy to get out the car and fill up the gas. : "Somethin's weird about the place, man...." Jimmy said. : "What, you think the gas tank's gonna grow teeth and bite ya?" Ren said. : "Fine" Jimmy got out of the car and started filling out the gas. '' THAT'S WHEN IT HAPPENED. All the gang heard was the popping of an engine, perhaps a gun! Ren yelled the 4 words Get in the car, and as soon as that, Jimmy dove over the opened window, and shut it while Ren drived on really fast. The car raced through some bushes, onto the road, where' the gang heard another pop. This time it wasn't the gun. It sounded different. It was the tire bursting! Victoria paniced, Henry fussed about the money he used to pay for the car, and before anyone could do anything else, the car plunged into the deep lake. It was falling 60 feet....70.....80....into the lake, then stopped. The team where trapped! Every man for themselves! God! First on to attmpt getting out, without thinking, was Ren. He plunged into the water, then attempted swimming up to the surface. It was harder for Victoria and Henry, in the back. : "We're gonna drown!" Henry scremed. : "Actually, no." Victoria said. Victoria was right. When the water reached the air vents, it would stop. They wouldn't possibly drown, they would suffocate. Then Henry tried getting out. He grabbed Victoria and got out just in time, up to the surface, as a shark came about into the dreadful water. Problem was, Jimmy and Demon were still in the car. The shark took a bite through the car. A moral dilemma was in process in Jimmy's mind. Get out of the car, swim safely to the surface, and join the other team, but let the shark eat Death. Or, grab Death, take him out of the car, but have the Shark chasing them both to the surface. Jimmy was too scared to think. He immediately got out of the car, and left Death to die. The Shark devoured Death, even seem to have slightly smiled, but with no humor. As if enjoying a great dinner. It had only digested the meat, and left the bones in the car. Yet, Jimmy was safe, back on land. : "What happened to Death/Demon, Jimmy?" : "Ren.....um...he fell into the shark's mouth..." : "How unfortunate....this gang is decreasing by the minute..." : "My car...car...car..." Henry replied. : "But who tried shooting us?" Victoria asked. : "I tried to make great deal on some alien tech." Henry said. : "Really? Show it to me!" Ren said. : "Actually, I couldn't. COULD YOU BELIEVE IT? IT WASN'T FOR SELL!!" : "Then we're gonna get it ourselves!" : "How do we get there?" : "I don't know" : "You know....." Victoria replied. Sooner or later the gang were all riding in a motorcycle on the highway. Unknown to the whole gang (but Victoria), earlier the motorcycle was left near the abondoned house the partied in. : "Does this thing have a GPS?" Ren joked. : "It's on right now, I just didn't type our destination in. Henry, how do you spell Oppeztberg?" Henry typed it in for Victoria, then Ren and Victoria went of in the motorcycle, of to Oppeztberg, leaving Jimmy and Henry alone. : "Guess we'll have to take the bus" Jimmy said. : "Got a nickel?" Henry replied. The two got on the bus. Are you starting to feel weird, maybe, perhaps, wondering what's happening to Death? Just asking. There Death was, laying on the land just near the lake. It was getting dark, and Death had only hours before his death. His hand was bitten off, his feet were limping, and infact the wet spot on his red shirt was blood. The blood stopped flowing, so that wasn't his problem. But the thing was, was that lake realy clean? Death was filled with bacteria on him, to make matters worse, the bleeding cuts all over his body letting it in. But Death didn't care. All he wanted to do was kill this "friends" that left him here. Especially Jimmy. 2. Just Take The Shorcut ... "In-100-yards-turn-left" As soon as the GPS started talking, Ren spat out, laughing so much he almost lost control. The GPS had the voice of an old man! Who ever bought this thing in the first place? Category:Unknowns Category:Unfinished Articles